elemental_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazesawa Mahiru
Kazesawa Mahiru (風沢真昼 Kazesawa Mahiru) is a girl who is Kazesawa Aya's adoptive sister of the same age. Just like everyone else, Mahiru is unaware of her sister's true heritage. History First Appearance Mahiru first appears when she yells out Aya's name and is waving frantically at her. Mahiru then yells at her adoptive sister to hurry up as the bus arrives, and Aya quickly starts running towards the bus, telling it to wait for her. As Aya and Mahiru walk in the hallways of their school, Aya said that she was so happy that she and Mahiru were in the same class again, and Mahiru smiled. Mahiru then asked why Aya was late for the bus, and since she was always going in and out of things, it was a miracle she was still alive. Lucia muttered that it wasn't her fault she was born with the desire to sleep in. Mahiru flicked her ponytail and suddenly, people behind the two friends begin to squeal. As they turn around, both boys and girls all started shouting and yelling compliments about Mahiru's beauty, and Aya said that she couldn't believe that Mahiru managed to be so beautiful without even trying. Mahiru apologised and then turned to the people as she said that what they were saying was kind, but currently unnecessary. People kept throwing compliments, and Mahiru sighed. She then grabbed Aya's wrist and the two sisters quickly ran down the hallways. After school, Aya and Mahiru were packing their bags, and Aya asked if they could hang out that afternoon. Mahiru then apologised, saying that she was already invited by her friends to go to a new cake shop that just opened up, and explained that they could hang out tomorrow. Aya agreed happily, and Mahiru then picked up her bag, and told Aya that she'd see her soon as she walked out of the class. She eventually crossed paths with a mysterious man and woman, and was implied to have been knocked over by the princess. Aya ran to her sister and asked if she was okay, and Mahiru nodded, saying that the man and woman had just appeared from thin air. The woman smiled evilly, and announced herself as Crown Princess Vasilisa of Fuego, and said that she couldn't wait to have some fun. She clapped her hands, and the man darted forward, fire appearing at his hand. Aya and Mahiru stared in shock at the man manipulating fire, and Aya soon yelped in surprise, which caused Mahiru to look at her in confusion. Suddenly, the man slammed his fist down onto the ground, and both Aya and Mahiru were knocked away by gusts of fire. Aya managed to get back on her feet, but noticed that Mahiru had been knocked out. Aya soon transformed into Cure Zephyr, and managed to save Mahiru. Personality Mahiru can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, and is also an extremely beautiful girl who looks good wearing anything. Her beauty is said to tug at the hearts of all who lay eyes on her. Great at athletics and academics, Mahiru is a very popular girl with an elegant and refined nature, but it is best not to make her mad. Appearance Mahiru has fair skin, brown eyes and long brown hair with some of it pulled up into a small bun secured by a golden band, while the majority of her hair flowed down her back. She is mostly seen wearing the uniform of her school. Relatives * Kazesawa Aya - adoptive sister Trivia * Mahiru's name is written as 風沢真昼, which translates to "wind swamp real daylight". Gallery Category:Elemental Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Pretty Cure characters Category:Book 1: Aire Category:Minor characters